


Until Death

by BlakeYousoro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Slow Dancing, Soft Talking, soft fic, talking about dying, the world is going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeYousoro/pseuds/BlakeYousoro
Summary: Porco & Pieck dance as the world goes to hell around them.
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Pieck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Until Death

**Author's Note:**

> I got sad writing this one

“Porco we don’t-“ Pieck flinched, hearing another explosion outside. “We don’t have time for this. We need to go- now. Our people need us.”

Porco sighed, and pulled her close by her waist. “Please, my love. Just one dance. One last time, just in case we don’t come back.”

Pieck opened her mouth to speak- but was cut off by yet another explosion, this time followed by screaming. She gave a soft whimper, and allowed Porco to pull her close. She was never good with this sort of thing - explosions brought back bad memories for her.

Porco held her close, and hummed softly, swaying his body and in turn causing Pieck to sway. 

She felt safe in his arms, and rested her head on his chest. She reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck, moving her body on her own now, swaying. She hummed with him, hers quiet, letting him his voice dominate the air.

Porco closed his eyes, and kissed Pieck on the top of his head. He wasn’t humming any recognisable tune, but it was good enough for them now. They didn’t have long, so this would have to do.

Pieck could feel his heart racing in his chest, and she couldn’t tell of it was from their close proximity, or his nerves from going into battle. She kissed his chest, softly, closing her own eyes. Another explosion occurred, and she tried to drown it out by listening to Porco’s voice.

“... Pieck?” He said, breaking the hum. “... I love you, you know? You are my everything.”

“Oh Pock...” her voice was soft, quiet. Almost a whisper. “You mean more to me that there are stars in the sky...”

Porco gave a soft chuckle, kissing her head once again. “Even if we’re apart, I’ll always be with you, my love.”

“Always...” she whispered to herself. It was such a big thing to say - but she believed him. No matter what, he would always be here with her.

“... Porco?” Pieck looked up at him, brushing some hair from her face.

“Yes?”

“... We have a job to do.” She pulled back from his hold, and took his hand. “If this is the end- then let’s go out with a bang.” 

Porco couldn’t help but smile - even in times of crisis, she knew how to make him smile. He gave a nod. “Then let’s go save the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my own tweet I- 
> 
> https://twitter.com/padwananakin/status/1311336398163709954?s=21


End file.
